Communications between mobile computing devices, their designated wireless networks, and other computerized networks through the Internet has become commonplace through the use of mobile computing devices such as smart-phones, personal digital assistants, lap-top computers, and the like. In many cases, these mobile computing devices may gain access and control over a user's various accounts, both business and personal, by provisioning communications between two or more networks, wireless or otherwise. In these cases, a user may exercise specific control over a given account such as changing account settings, adjusting service levels, and/or modifying the user's personal information, and so on.
In today's electronic and mobile environment, it is common for a user of a mobile computing device to link one network to another network or to a hardware device through a defined protocol established by the mobile computing device network provider and any other network involved. However, often such a protocol may not be as user-friendly as desired by the user. For example, one protocol to link networks and/or hardware devices may require accessing an account through a website via an Internet connection, entering a number or code provided by a hardware device or second network, all while communicating over a third party network. Another scenario may require a user to call technical support and request permission to establish communications between networks and/or hardware, or to obtain permission to control a device. As can be appreciated by those skilled in the art, linking mobile computing devices and their respective networks to other networks or to hardware devices in a simplified manner may provide useful benefits for the user.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.